


A Softer Side

by Redius



Category: Life Is Strange, chloe price - Fandom, kate marsh - Fandom, pricemarsh
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redius/pseuds/Redius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever I spend moment like this with Chloe I feel so blessed, because she pulls down her was and strips off her tough exterior for me, I get to see a softer side of her that not even Max gets to see.<br/>Short pricemarsh one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer Side

I looked rolled over in bed and tapped Chloe’s phone which sprung to life with a blinding image of my face, I smiled it made me feel completely worthy of my blue-haired girlfriend. Checking the time I saw it was just past 2am, I sighed looking around the room at all the different posters and graffiti I could see, it was so different to my dorm room I loved it, it just screamed ‘Chloe’ even though some of the messages displayed around the room were dark or distressing for her, my eyes ghosted over the height chart that was drawn onto the wall by William which Chloe had scribbled out, replacing it with profanities. I shut my eyes trying not to think about it, turning in the bed quickly and reaching my arm out to hug Chloe. But instead of the delicate embrace I was picturing, she was sleeping lower in the bed than usual which resulted in me accidentally smacking her in the face sending her tumbling off the mattress bed in fright, and onto a few random boxes and books. My hand shot up to my mouth as I sat up watching a groaning Chloe rub her face, even in the dull light I could see was beginning to bruise “Chloe” I whisper-shouted “I am so sorry.” I stretched across the bed and removed Chloe’s had from her face, holding her wrist to coax her back up onto the mattress.

“Don’t worry about it, Katie” Chloe exhaled a quiet laugh “It’s okay, you gave me a fright though.” she playfully punched me on the shoulder and I could tell she had instantly forgiven me, but I still couldn’t help feeling guilty, stretching up so I was at the same level as my taller other-half I kissed her lightly on the cheek.

“I’m sorry.” I said when I pulled back, looking my beautiful punk in the eyes.

“Katie, its fine.” Chloe took my hand in hers “Really, it is. I love you.” She smiled that annoying crooked grin, so I bounced my head against her shoulder bringing it to a rest. We sat like that for what felt like ever. “Who knew my little bible-basher was so strong” Chloe giggled, she knows I hate that term.

“I asked you to stop saying that.” I pulled away “Its offensive, Chloe.” I looked her in the eyes, and I saw a hint of guilt, I replaced my head on her shoulder.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to offend you, baby. I love you so much.” She kissed my head before resting her chin on me. Whenever I spend moment like this with Chloe I feel so blessed, because she pulls down her was and strips off her tough exterior for me, I get to see a softer side of her that not even Max gets to see. Chloe started to lay down, pulling me with her so I softly landed next to her, she strung her strong protective arms around me making me feel safer than ever before, I intertwined our legs and rested my head on her chest with my hand on her other shoulder, inhaling her comforting scent of wet leaves, smoke, pot and faint hints of hair dye, my mother would not be pleased with me now. But I’m happy. Happier than I’ve ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write for my under appreciated crack ship. I hope it was acceptable.


End file.
